


Sorry, My dear, You are stuck with me

by alycatt2015



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, break ups, oh the angst, will add more further I get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycatt2015/pseuds/alycatt2015
Summary: Mike moves to Kansas City to get away from everything life held in Chicago. Including El. But can he ever really stay away from the past that haunts him?Im terrible at summaries.Based off of two songs Sorry, My Dear and Stuck With Me.





	1. Have you heard the story of the guy who decided not to die?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this first chapter will be short and im sorry about that! but the next chapters a decent size. So please enjoy!

_September 19th, 2016_

_"_There we go!” Mike huffed as he set the box down on the floor. His floor. His _house._ Mike stretched his arms towards the ceiling, looking around he found boxes and boxes stacked in his new entry way. Two-bedroom two bath ranch style home. Hardwood floors and gorgeous bland grey walls. When Mike first saw it, he thought it was perfect. Perfect for what he wanted. What he _needed_.

“That the last one?” Lucas walked through the open front door with a pregnant Max in tow. “It fucking better be, I’m dying.” Max walked over to the living room where Mikes leather couch was donned and flopped onto it. “Ohhh I could use a drink right about now.” Lucas laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife sitting close to her.

“Oh, _please. _You hardly did any of the heavy lifting.” Mike rolled his eyes at Max. “How far are you anyway? 7 months?”

“Try 5 you dick.” Max flipped off Mike and he laughed.

“Still, thank you guys. This means a lot.” Max and Lucas looked at each other knowingly. Mike walked over to Max and sat on the opposite side. They sat together in silence, letting their muscles relax and their breath settle.

“So... Tell me why you left Chicago again? Because this is still madness.” Lucas glanced at the lanky 27-year-old whom up and left his entire life behind. A life Lucas _thought _Mike cared about.

Mike groaned and ran his hands over his face. “You _know_ why. After everything happened with... I just... I had to leave...” Mike thought back to everything that happened in the past 11 years. He scrunched his face

“She’s not there anymore... You know that right? You could have stayed. No... Instead you move eight hours away from anyone who knows you and loves you. You _should_ have stayed...” Max looked at Mike, setting her hand on his leg. Mike turned towards his friends, eyeing them up and down.

“I know, and I’m sorry... But there’s so much that happened in that town. How could I have stayed? I know you guys are there, Will, Dustin... I just... I think this is best for me... I live outside of Kansas City; I’ve got a good teaching job there... I’ll be okay. I’ll call you guys all the time; I’ll visit you as well but...” Mike sighed. This was _good_ for him.

He thought.

“I swear if my babies godfather doesn’t show up to their birth because of some _girl_ I will murder him.” Max said, glaring at Mike.

Mikes eyes widened. “W-Wait… GODFATHER?” Lucas laughed.

“Yeah, talked to the guys already… You’re my oldest friend and I think you’d be a great godfather.” Mike smiled. He couldn’t believe that he was going to be a godfather. Lucas looked Mike dead in the eyes, a serious firm look placed on his face. “But there’s one condition.” Mikes smile fell.

“No.” Mike stood from the couch and walked towards the fireplace. He started pacing, hands tangled in his hair. “I can’t talk to her, it’s not possible. You KNOW that’s not possible.” Lucas huffed and walked over to his friend putting a hand on his shoulder.

“El still cares about you. You know that.” Mike huffed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears from falling.

“Yeah, well if she did why is she with him…” Mike couldn’t hold back anymore.

This was it…


	2. Now Im feeling guilty for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a night to keep it easy. hopefully I can update often but Im not sure yet! Keep reading and enjoy!

**5 Years Ago**

“Do you _have_ to go?” Mike pouted sitting on the edge of his bed, nothing but the thin sheet covering his naked lower half. “Four years of you in New York. How can I ever live without you!” Mike complained grabbing El’s hips and pulling her down on top of him. El giggled and tried to lift off of him as he held her down kissing her neck, cheek and shoulders.

“Yes Mike, I told you… I’ll come visit all the time, ill be with you in Chicago for the summer, we will call each other all the time, we’ll skype. Don’t worry baby. This isn’t goodbye, okay? Its just a… ‘See you soon.” El kissed Mike tenderly letting her lips caress his skin lightly. “Now I would love to get dressed, please and thank you.”

“You’re so cheesy, El.” Finally, El wriggled out of his grip, getting up and pulling on her clothing from last night. “So, meet me at my place around 2? Help me pack?” El planned on driving a U-Haul and her car up to Buffalo New York. Mike and El in her U-Haul and Hopper driving her car.

“Mmm. _Packing_… Just stay. Please… Move in with me…” Mike looked at her desperately, knowing the stubborn girl would never change her mind after its set.

El glared at her boyfriend immediately he shrunk down into the bed, huffing. “No, and that’s all your getting out of me about it.” Studying her under grad at The University of Buffalo for Psychology and the transferring to The University of Chicago for her doctorate. She knew Mike would survive 4 years without her. “You’ll be okay, baby. Don’t worry. For me…” El grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed, letting the sheet fall to the ground.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she reached up for a long kiss. “Last night was amazing. Thank you for such a perfect way to end my time in Chicago.” She continued, as Mike reached down lower to grab her ass.

“We still have time till you have to have lunch with Max… Round seven?” El laughed at him as he nudged off the clothing she just put on.

“Fine… I _guess_.” Mike pushed her back down on his bed and soon enough the giggles and breathless laughter turned into moans and gasps for more.

***

_November 20th, 2012 (one year later)_

“I _know_ El. I’m just… I haven’t seen you in awhile and I thought you would be coming back down to Chicago. We had plans… Thanksgiving, see your dad, visit your mom, all of that.” Mike rubbed his face as he held his phone up to his ear.

_“I know, and I’m sorry. I never wanted to not come back. But this project is 90 percent of my grade and I can’t fail this class… You know that. Bryce and I-.” _Mike’s heart dropped a tad.

“Who’s Bryce?” Mike heard El huff and could tell she was rolling her eyes.

_“Mike… Bryce is a friend… We’ve been studying together and he’s my partner for this project. It’s not what you think, I promise.” _Mike lightened up a little, but the tension was still there.

“I’m sorry El, I just… I miss you. I’m upset you can’t come home.” Mike’s lower lip quivered a bit. He wouldn’t cry, but he’s feeling like he’s out of options.

_“Baby… I’m sorry, I love you so much… I’ll see you at Christmas?” _Mike could tell El was upset as well. _“Maybe I can visit sooner?”_

“I really don’t want to take time out of your schooling baby. I’ve got school too, so more likely you’ll get here, and I’ll be in class, or at work. I love you.” Mike sighed into his phone once more, leaning back into his desk chair in his dorm. Plane tickets were expensive, and he didn’t want her spending 300 dollars on a ticket just to visit him and find out he’s busy. And if she drives, it’s a waste of gas and takes a hell of a long time to get home.

_“Enjoy your Thanksgiving with your family baby. Tell Nancy I said hi.”_

“I will. Love you.” Mike hung up the phone and groaned loudly.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Dustin asked, entering his shared dorm room with one of his best pals.

Mike threw his phone onto his bed as he rested his head against the wooden desk that supported his laptop. “El’s not coming down for thanksgiving.” Mike heard Dustin wince. He reached over and patted mike on the back.

“Ah, man… I’m sorry buddy, that’s rough.” Mike groaned again. An idea popped into his head and Dustin threw his bag down onto his bed. “Hey, why don’t we go out for a couple of beers with the guys. Get your mind off of it. Alcohol is a hell of a sedative.”

Mike sat up, thinking for a moment. He’s been too busy lately to see The Party, with his scholarship and all the classes he has to keep balanced at a good score. This is one of the weekends where Mike had nothing better to do anyway.

So, Mike stood up, grabbing his phone from the bed and texted the guys. “This’ll be fun.”

***

_December 15th, 2014 (Two years later)_

Three weeks. Its been three weeks since El and Mike have spoken. Including text, skype, letters, and phone calls. But now, Mike stares down at his phone, a message from a woman he thought stopped talking to him pulled up. The digital keyboard pulled up and his hand hovering over the screen.

_“We need to talk.”_

Like hell they need to talk. Everything was fine until that _prick _decided he wanted to be friends with El. Mike felt the jealousy rolling off of him, sending a vibe of ‘_leave me the fuck alone’_ off to anyone and everyone who tried to talk to him.

Mike was sitting in a tiny coffee shop not to far away from his dorm. He was_ trying _to work on his homework for his physics class until he got a text. His mind went blank and he couldn’t think of anything but the past 7 years with her.

Their first date was at a local burger joint in their hometown. He remembered the dress she wore, a white summer dress with a light was jean jacket tossed over. Black vans placed onto her feet, and her hair curled, adding a little volume to her shoulder length honey locks. Light eyeshadow was dabbed to her eyelids, mascara made her lashes reach the heavens and her lips. God her _lips_, they looked so kissable that Mike would fall over and die. The first place Mike kissed her was in his car after he got beat up by Johnny Douglass for finally standing up against him for all the bullshit he put him through in high school. She tasted like vanilla and smelled like bubblegum. He remembered how red his cheeks felt and how she giggled as he knocked his nose into hers. Mike couldn’t stop kissing her after that.

Their first time in bed was magnificent. Mike set it all up, February of their junior year of high school mike surprised her with a small motel room, candles, a dinner of take-out Chinese food and rose pedals covering the bed. He remembers seeing El’s eyes widen, as a smile spread across her face. They were awkward and nervous, both being each other’s first having no clue what they were doing. “Tell me if I hurt you.” Mike stuttered out, lightly pressing kisses against El’s forehead. “Mike, its okay.” She gently caressed his face as he pushed into her.

He remembers not lasting long, but he also reminds himself of how much lovemaking they had that night.

So here he was. Seven years later, reading a text from the girl he was enraptured by. Saying that they needed to talk. Mike knew where this was going.

‘When will you be down.’

Mike didn’t think for too long about his reply, and immediately pressed the send button. The message was read, and those three little bubbles appeared on his screen.

‘_Tomorrow.’_

_ ’Meet me at our spot?’ _That made Mike nervous. Their spot was where they would go to get away from the madness of their life. They would go there after fights to make up, they would sit and talk about their parents. He remembers when El’s mom died and how Hopper couldn’t find her. Mike knew she would be there, crying so badly that she couldn’t speak. El found him there after his mom and dad got divorced and he kept asking himself ‘What did I do wrong?’.

‘K.’ Was all Mike had the nerve to say. Immediately he turned off his phone, packed up his bag, and stomped back to his dorm room. He knew everything was going to change, even if he didn’t want it to.

He wished with all of his heart; tomorrow would never come.

‘_God, I need a drink’_

As soon as he got home, he found Lucas about to enter the room with Dustin. Mike was seething, Dustin and Lucas didn’t even have to ask to know what happened.

“Drinks. _Now._” Mike seethed through clenched teeth.

They went to the closest _cheapest_ bar in downtown Chicago and drank the night away. Good thing no one had classes tomorrow.

Dustin and Lucas looked at each other as Mike downed his fifth shot. Lucas and Dustin weren’t even finished with their second drinks. “Uh… Hey buddy… You’re gonna make yourself feel like fucking shit tomorrow.” Lucas said, resting his hand on Mikes shoulder.

“So fucking what? She said she wanted to talk… _Talk,_ Lucas. You know exactly what that means. O. V. E. R.” Mike scoffed and threw back his shot. “Were _done-zo. _This is it. Ill never be able to fucking hold her in my arms again. Its probably the fucking prick I met when I was in New York visiting, she’s probably fucking him. No. She’s _definitely _fucking him. He was way too fucking comfortable at her place. Who the fuck does that? Why is she leaving me?” Mike let tears slip past his cheeks as he broke down in front of his best friends. “What did I do wrong?”

“Ahh, shit buddy… You didn’t do anything wrong… Long distance is-“

“Its fucking hard. I _know._” Mike spitted out cutting off Dustin. “I’m so tired of being so far away from her. Never speaking to her. Now she’s gone.”

“You’ll figure it out man, I know you will.” Lucas lifted Mike off the bar and dragged him outside and started hailing a cab. “You got him man, or you need help?” Lucas asked Dustin, sticking his chin out to his very drunk friend.

“Yeah we’ll be good.” Dustin grabbed Mike’s arm and tossed it over his shoulder as Lucas let him go. Dustin and Lucas said their goodbyes as he got Mike into a cab. “Alright buddy, lets get you home, shall we?” Mike grumbled but never really responded.

***

_(The next day)_

Mike awoke to sunlight shining directly into his eyes. The hangover was doing him no favors. “Oh _god _kill me.” Mike tossed the blankets off of him and reached for his waste bin to retch up the poison concoction in his belly.

“Yeah I kinda figured that would happen.” Dustin’s voice pounded in his head. Mike glared up at his curly haired friend.

“_Shut the fuck up_.” Mike pleaded as he emptied his stomach contents in the trash. “What the fuck did you guys do to me last night?”

“_We_ didn’t do anything. _You _threw back six shots and blacked out.” Mike rolled back onto his bed, hiding his eyes from the sun, groaning.

“Fuck you.” Mikes eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, wincing as the hangover made the world spin. “Oh _god_. What time is it?” Mike fumbled off the bed reaching for his phone. 12:47. _Shit._

_ 3 Missed calls_

_ 4 Unread messages_

_ 1 New voicemail._

_“FUCK.”_ Mike flung on some pants and a shirt, threw on some shoes, grabbed his keys and _ran_.

“What the fuck was that about?”


	3. I'm enamored with the thought of seeing angels in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El talk. Like /talk/ talk. The important convo.

El waited. She called. Multiple times.

Tossing her phone back into her purse she huffed, staring at the lake. She yawned and sat back, listening to the waves crash against the small rocky beach that lay in front of her. This place held so many memories, bad and good. This will just be another memory to add to list. Mike was late. She was pretty sure he didn’t mean it, but it still hurt.

Though, it didn’t hurt as much as the guilt she felt. So, she tightly wrapped her jacket around her as the winter wind hit her and waited.

***

Mike sped down the highway, rushing to get there. ‘_I just made this twenty times worse.’_ Mikes nerves were on fire, he felt like his heart was going to burst and couldn’t control it. Before he got into his car to race to the lake, he texted her saying he was on his way and would be there, but he felt no response as he drove. Pulling into the small parking lot overlooking the lakeshore, he gripped the steering wheel in a tight vice. ‘_Breathe, it’s okay. It’s just El. El, your best friend, long-term girlfriend. Love of your fucking life… Even though it doesn’t fucking **feel** like it.’_ Mike steadied his nerves and got out the car, the mid-day sunlight making him wince, the hangover still fucking with his head.

Mike walked quickly to their normal bench. Mike’s breath hitched as he saw honey locks blowing in the wind, scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, tan pea coat clenched to her body, her arms crossed around her chest to keep the cool breeze from affecting her anymore than it already was. He was speechless. ‘_As gorgeous as the day I met her.’ _

Mike was _fucked_.

Walking up behind her he put a steady hand on her shoulder as he spoke. “Hey.” El looked up, worry donned her gorgeous face.

“Mike, Hi. Are you okay? You never answered my calls.” El stood and Mike walked around to give her a tight hug. A kiss didn’t feel appropriate, both of them knew that.

“I’m alright. The guys and I went out drinking last night and I just…” Mike scratched the back of his head not wanting to worry her about it. “I just drank too much is all.” He kept his head low. Mike couldn’t meet her eyes knowing what was going to happen.

“I was worried. I thought…” El huffed and sat back down, Mike joining her. “I thought you weren’t going to show.” Mike rested his hand on El’s.

“I wouldn’t do that to you. Ever.” He squeezed her hand and gave her a slight smirk. Pulling away Mike sat his hand back in his lap, picking at his cuticles on his other hand.

For a long while, there was silence. Neither could come to terms that this might be it. El was the first one to speak up. “Mike I—”

“El, I know what you’re going to say…” El flipped her gaze to his hurt face, she couldn’t stand the look her was giving her. It just screamed, ‘_lets get this over with’_. She didn’t want to though. No matter what they both knew, El still _loved_ Mike. No matter what, she still wanted to be in his life. She didn’t think she would after this, so El tried to avoid the inevitable.

A breath.

“_We need to break up._”

Even though Mike knew it was coming, he couldn’t help but feel like he was hit by a six-ton truck carrying elephants. It hurt worse than he dared wanted to show. Slowly, Mike looked up to El and nodded. A tear falling down his red cheeks. “Oh. Okay…” Mike couldn’t find the words to say, there was so much he wanted to ask. ‘_Am I not good enough? Have you had enough? Are you tired of me? Is it because of Bryan? Were you cheating on me?’ _But the easier question to ask was just one simple word. And Mike never just said one word.

“Why?”

El really should have expected that one. Her thoughts raced through her head as she tried to grip for the right answer. ‘_Because I don’t want to hurt you. Because you deserve better. Because I might do something I might regret. Because I love you and I need to stop. Because…’_

“Because I’ve met someone…”

That was the moment Michael Wheeler’s world fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Realized I'm less important than I thought I'd be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! this is most definitely a filler chapter, but we've got some movement. A new person! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry its so short, I'm having trouble writing!

_November 13th, 2016_

“Alright guys! Don’t forget the homework due on Monday! I expect it on my desk before the end of class!” Mike slouched into his desk chair watching his students run out to their parents, after school activities, or busses. Rubbing his hands down his face, Mike packed up all his stuff and hurried out to his vehicle. A long weekend with papers to grade, and a couple beers calling his name.

Yeah, Mike was ready to head back to his little home. That was until he bumped into someone. Papers flew around everywhere, and a small gasp escaped from the other persons mouth. “Ah crap.” Mike muttered, leaning down to pick up the papers. As he did another smaller hand found his. Looking up Mikes face heated up.

“I’m so s-sorry, here, let me help you.” The woman was small, brunette, hair long and curly down her back, her blue eyes wide with worry.

“O-Oh, uh… Yeah, thank you…” Mike finished picking up all of his papers and stuffing them back in his briefcase. Standing back up Mike reached out his hand. “Uhm, my name is Mike… Nice to meet you.”

The woman accepted his hand and shook it. “Allison, Nice to meet you too. Do you... Do you teach here?”

“Ha, oh, I teach Physics for the AP students. What about you? Do you teach or…” Allison laughed and brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

“Oh, no. I’m actually the student counselor here.” Mike hummed and smiled.

“Oh, well! I guess we’ll be seeing each other again then!” Allison giggled again and nodded.

“Yeah, I guess we will be…” Allison’s eyelashes fluttered, and Mike blushed.

Waving goodbye, the two separated and Mike headed to his car. Setting his bags in his passenger seat, Mike threw his head backwards. “Well… Fuck me.” The girl, Allison. She was cute, but still, Mike thought he wasn’t ready for a relationship again.

Two years and he still couldn’t get the girl who broke his heart out of his head. Living in Kansas City _helped_ but it didn’t stop the thoughts. Soon he’ll have to go back up to visit anyway. His parents and all his friends still lived in Chicago. It is his home. Or _was_.

Lucas kept sending him pictures of Max. _‘shes getting big’ _Mike thought. Soon would be her baby shower. Meaning he would have to be there. And talk to _her._ Mike groaned and pulled out of the parking spot and drove home, the only noise being from the radio.

_Now I’m feeling guilty for it._

_Didn’t want to leave._

_I got caught up in the forest,_

_Hanging with the trees._

_Realized I’m less important_

_Then I thought I’d be._

Arriving home and pulling into the driveway, Mike saw a very familiar car sitting up near his house.

Parking and grabbing his things, He quietly got out of his car, letting the other person come to him as Mike unlocked his door to his home.

“Y’know a hello is usually a wanted greeting instead of complete silence.” The click-clack of heels hit his hardwood floors. Mike set his stuff down in the foyer and turned around to greet his distraught sister.

“Hi Nancy.” Turning back around he headed to the kitchen, turning on the lights he started to rummage through the fridge, letting his stomach decide what to eat. “What do you want to eat Nance.”

“Jonathan is on his way.” Nancy crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Mike sat up from the fridge and closed it. Sitting down at the island, Mike gave up and turned his attention to his older sister.

“Why is Jonathan coming over.” Nancy sat down on the bar stool next to mike and pulled out her phone, opening up her Instagram app. Pulling up a photo, Nancy held it out for Mike to take.

“Because you’re gonna want the company.” Mike rolled his eyes and took the phone, almost dropping it as soon as he saw the picture pulled up.

“_You’re fucking shitting me_.”


	5. Maybe I will find a place to sleep Just a comfortable place to lay my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! sorry, this is late and i havent had time to really write anything! Ive been working and when i havent been working, Ive found someway to end up still work. Am i a workaholic? Maybe, anyway! Enjoy!

Pulled up was a picture of El Hopper and her boyfriend Bryce cozy on a blanket, a big fat rock sat on El’s left ring finger. The only thing Mike could think about was how the ring style didn’t fit her. It wasn’t _her_.

“I’m sorry Mike…” Nancy wrapped her arm around his shoulder, rubbing small circles on his back. “I brought lots of alcohol, if you want it.” Mikes head pounded; the blood overtook the sound in his ears.

“Why the fuck would he get her a ring that fucking big?” Nancy raised an eyebrow towards her brother and smirked.

“You find out your high school sweetheart is getting married to some guy she’s known for a couple of years and all you can talk about is her ring?” Mike tossed her phone down and crossed his arms.

“Yeah, well before we dated, she was my _best friend_. We talked about everything. When we were together, she told me how she wanted to be proposed to, her dream wedding, how she wanted the ring to be _simple._ This isn’t her style.” Mike’s eyes watered ever so slightly. “That’s not her.” A small tear ran down his face. Nancy hugged her younger brother closely, letting him cry a little.

“Its alright, Mike. It’s gonna be okay.”

***

A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. Nancy walked from the living room where Mike was now curled up on the couch and answered it for him. “Hey, how’s he doing?” Nancy rolled her eyes at Jonathan and kissed him.

“How do you think? He looks like shit right now. He didn’t even know till I showed him.” Jonathan shrugged off his coat and set it on the coat rack.

“Have you talked to her?” Nancy shook her head ‘no’ and walked Jonathan to the living room. “Hey bud. How ya doin right now?” Mike rolled his eyes and cradled his jack and coke.

“How do you fucking think?” Jonathan shook his head; the two siblings were more alike than they thought. “Should I call her?”

Jonathan and Nancy’s head snapped towards the younger Wheeler. “Excuse me? You think you should _call_ her?” Nancy crossed her arms huffing at how stupid Mike was being right now. “Why the hell do you think that’s a good idea?” Mike grimaced at his sisters tone.

“That would only hurt you more you _know_ that right?” Jonathan took a seat in the armchair Mike had next to the couch.

“Y-yeah. But maybe she would explain why, _why_ she feels like she needs to lie to herself and get married to this _idiot_.” Mike looked at the couple, Nancy and Jonathan looking very confused at him. “What?”

“Mike. She _is_ happy. Did you not see that picture? She looked so in love with him it almost made me sick.” Nancy placed a hand on Mikes leg. “She’s very happy. This just makes sense.” Mike huffed and grabbed his phone.

Flipping to his gallery, Mike slid his finger down the screen till he got to a picture of El and him at Max and Lucas’ wedding. Will had Mikes phone and took a picture of them on the dancefloor slow dancing to a song he has now forgotten. Looking at that photo made Mikes heart clench. “Well, I don’t think so. Look at her face in this and then tell me I’m wrong.” Mike handed Nancy and Jonathan his phone, crossing his arms over his chest and huddling in closer to the decorative couch pillow.

“Mike… El has known you for _years_. That’s how she always looks at you. You were her first love... But she moved on. Shes gone, Mike… Maybe you should move on too.” Nancy sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Now what do you say Mikey, get shit faced and watch some weird comedies?”

Mike smiled a bit and nodded. “Sure, why the hell not.”

###

“Wait _What?_” Nancy laughed at Mike, downing his fourth bottle of beer. The younger Wheeler was borderline drunk, feeling the nice emptiness the beer was giving him.

“Yeah! El and I are godparents! Haven't actually talked to her since Max told us she was pregnant!” Mike threw his head back against the couch. “We need to plan the baby shower together. At least that’s what Max and Lucas want. They're probably just trying to get us to make up and be friends again.” Mike shrugged.

“I doubt that would happen. Either you guys are together or you’re apart. There is no in-between. Its Mike _and_ El or nada.” Jonathan pointed out, definitely drunk off his ass. Mike cringed at the fact. He was right, it was always ‘_Mike and El’. _Never one or the other, always together. Now with her and this other guy it’s just El and just Mike. It felt weird to him.

“Hey now. This night is about getting Mikey-poo utterly _shitfaced, _not to drown him in ‘El feelings.” Nancy got up ran to the fridge and came back with two cans of beer. “Here Mike, shotgun one with me!” Mike rolled his eyes but got up off the couch, the room spinning ever so slightly.

“Nancy, I haven't shot gunned a beer since college.” Nancy laughed and grabbed her keys from her purse.

“Aww, c’mon Mikey, for me?” Mike laughed and got his keys as Nancy got hers. “You ready?” Mike shook his head, ‘_Aww, my rugs gonna get fucked.’ _Mike and Nancy pierced a hole in their cans and released the pressure on the top. Chugging fast the two siblings raced to completion. Jonathan cheered on the older Wheeler as they drank.

Mike finished first, wiping the excess beer off his chin and face with his sleeve. Nancy finished soon after, burping loudly. “Aww, I can top that one Nance.” Mike forced a burp up, this one louder than Nancy’s. Jonathan sat back laughing.

“You guys are fucking killing me here.” Mike sat back down; a smile firmly planted on his face.

“Well guys, it’s been fun, but I’m gonna hit the hay before you make me black out in my living room. You’re more than welcome to stay in my guest room.” Standing, Mike hugged his sister and Jonathan.

Walking to his bedroom, Mike pulled out his phone and opened up to the picture of him and El he had pulled up earlier. Staring at it, tears started pouring from his face. She looked beautiful in the mid-calf navy blue dress that hugged every curve of her body. The smile she had on her face was the best part of the photo. It was pure happiness, smile so wide, mouth slightly open her eyes fixated on Mike, his arms wrapped around her as she laughed at some joke he said.

In a spur of the moment drunken confidence Mike opened up her number and pressed ‘call’.

_*riing* *riing* *riing*_

_“Mike?”_


End file.
